


Creepy things i do

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy things i do [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place after The First Day, Luz write a apology note to her regular human school back home.
Series: Creepy things i do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841653
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Luz began to write a note 

"Dear regular human school I'm sorry for all the creepy weird stuff I do first the Romeo and Juliet incident then the art project incident, the cheerleading incident and now the book report incident"

Luz sniffed as tears streaming through her face

"You think I'm a little weird but I'm a nice girl who makes new friends with witches, demons and more I go on amazing adventures and learn magic in Hexside"

Luz smiles "Please forgive me love Luz Noceda p.s. tell my teachers, Principal Hal and my mother that I'm sorry too"

Luz finished writing a note and let out a sad sigh.

Luz pulled out her phone to take a picture of her apology note.

Luz sends it to her teachers, classmates, Principal Hal and her mother back home.

Luz thought 'It's okay Lucezria summer ends you can return home to the human realm when fall starts you can attend school and get good grades just relax and enjoy it'

'Gracias cerebro I need some rest after my first day of Hexside'

Luz yawned and fell on her bed

'Ha! That's the spirit Buena noches Luz'

'Buena noches cerebro'

Luz started to fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

A boy was having fun at the beach but he hears a beep in his phone.

He sees a apology note

Tears filled his eyes

He decided to text Luz

'It's okay I'll forgive you next time try not to express yourself'

He send a message to Luz

But he hears a voice

"Hey!"

It was a girl with blonde hair and pink streaks.

"Who are you texting to"

A blonde girl mocked "Is that a freak!? Ha! What does a freaky girl do using fake guts during a play tryout, creating a stupid bird thingy that breath spiders, flipping her eyelids inside out and bringing live snakes on her book report!"

It make a boy mad

"No way I like Luz she's weird adventurous and smart she is sweet and beautiful than you!"

A blonde girl gasped "What do you say!?"

"I said she is way beautiful than you!"

A blonde girl walked away in anger

A boy sighed "Hope you return home soon Luz"


	3. Chapter 3

Luz was telling her friends about her family

"My mom is a normal human and my dad left us when I was a baby"

Willow said "Oh no Luz that's so sad"

Gus said "So you're gonna tell her everything"

Luz nodded as tears streaming through her face

Luz began to hum a beautiful yet sad song

Willow and Gus started to feel sorry for their human friend

Meabwhile on Earth

A Dominican American man was watching a movie but he sees a picture of himself and his daughter Luz

"Don't worry Luz I will not let anyone hurt you"

He turned the movie off and walked into his room

He sees a picture of himself and his wife 

Tears streaming through a man's face

"Buena Noches Mi Amor"

He fell asleep


End file.
